Coffee Breaks
by ParamoreXO
Summary: - Kevin, Gwen, Ben - When you get a tired and unhappy trio of plumbers, things get... interesting. Implied Gwevin.


**Coffee Breaks**

By: ParamoreXO

**DISCLAIMER**: Not mine. I wish it was, but it's not. So, yeah, what's new to you?

** "Kevinnnnn!" Gwen groaned, burrowing her sleepy red head into her folded arms that lay on top of the sticky diner table. **Next to her slumped form sat a weary Ben Tennyson, brunette hair sticking up at odd ends, slightly frizzy. His slick leather sports jacket seemed to have lost its sleek luster, one side of his collar flipped up. "Yeah, Kevin, come on. We've been at this case for over a day and we need our sleep!"

Kevin Levin, who was sitting across the two, kept on shaking his leg. It had become a bad habit, Gwen noticed, when he accidentally kicked her mid-bounce. Compared to the other two, his wide obsidian eyes seemed to be taken over by his dilated pupils of pitch ashy black. The whites of his eyes were as crisp as snow, an odd contrast to the shading of slight bags that lay under these bulging, awake orbs. Still shaking his foot that was propped up by his crossed leg, ankle resting on his opposite knee, Kevin took another sip from his steaming mug, not caring that it burnt his tongue. The scorching, bitter liquid oozed down his throat like slime. "_Needs more sugar," _he thought after grimacing away from the mug.

"We're really close to catching this slime bag so why don't you just—"

From her cozy little nest of arms that substituted for a fluffy pillow, Gwen began to mumble, cutting her boyfriend off, "Mhmffffif, shnnnnhh nuhhh."

"Wha?" Kevin questioned, staring at the top of Gwen's scarlet mane with one dark brow peculiarly raised, obsidian eyes piercing her as if she were crazy.

"She said," the Omnitrix wielding teen smirked, leaning back in the old fashioned booth, "to shut up."

"Wipe that cocky little grin off your face, Tennyson!" Kevin bursted, fists slamming down on the metallic table as silverware clanked along with his torrid coffee cup.

"Yeah, well stop being all cranky! See? YOU need sleep, TOO! Just drop the mission for a couple of—"

"NO!" Kevin yelled back, the groggy heads that dotted the diner not even caring to whip around at five in the morning, too tired to give a crap. Behind the counter of the old fashioned diner, the waitress in a thick hairnet gave a start from where she was propped against the long span of polished marble, tired head not bothering to lift from the cool surface. "This guy stole a crap load of tech from—"

"I. Don't. Care."

"Mmmffh," From her position at the table, Gwen just gave a little moan.

"You're a plumber! You should care!"

Now, at this point in their bickering match, those who had wearily clung to their conversation were absolutely puzzled, bleary eyes glancing over at the dark dressed teen and brunette, feeling sorry for the obviously sleepy redhead that was stuck with the two boys.

"When it's five in the effin' morning, the sun's not up, and I haven't slept in over a day, **that** is when I don't care," Ben huffed, shooting a skin scorching glare at Kevin's black, fierce glower.

With yet another irritated groan, Gwen slowly hauled herself back up, a strand of crimson hair sticking to her face where a slight line of drool could be traced. Normally, Ben would've laughed at Gwen's horrible appearance. Normally, Gwen would've slapped him for it. Considering how much energy they had, the norm wasn't going to happen.

"You two are **such **idiots."

"Gwen—"

"Ben," The redhead deadpanned, giving an unsteady sigh as she tried to ease her rage at the boy, trying her best to not lash out at him. "Shut it."

From across the table, Kevin couldn't help but snicker.

"And **you!"**

The snickering ceased.

"Who died and made **you** king of this?" Snatching Kevin's red hot coffee mug, Gwen doused the stale liquid down her throat, wincing at the burns it was developing in the back of her raspy throat. Slamming the empty cup down on the table, she made her point loud and clear.

Narrowing his eyes on his girlfriend whose bloodshot eyes matched her scarlet mane, Kevin had had it. For once, couldn't he have it his way? He wasn't about to let his **girlfriend **boss **him** around over something that was so important to him. Opening his mouth to snarl back at her, the Osmosian was cut off once again.

"Gwen, can we please just—"

"HEY! I was talking, Tennyson!"

"**Both of you. Shut. Up. Now."**

Instantly, the whole diner was dead silent at the Anodite's words. They'd been so scarily calm, so intensely full of warning, threatening to slice them open…even did just as she asked. They shut up.

"Now, if having to sleep with you is what it takes to get you to go to bed, Kevin, so be it. But Ben and I, no matter how much you want to nab this guy, need our sleep. I agree, whoever took your tech is a complete idiot for messing with you, but I'm freakin' tired so you better say yes."

Ben completely ignored the yawn in the back of his throat. Shock wouldn't allow it.

Kevin had to blink a few times. "D-Did you just ask me….to…?"

Gwen's voice was a total deadpan, "Yeah."

One of the neon lights that lit up "**Betty's Diner**" outside blew out, sparks showing right outside the trio's booth seat.

Ben, amazingly, found his voice to speak; dry and hoarse. "…I think I'm okay with staying up, now."

Kevin shook his head, frantically fumbling his eager fingers through his pockets to find a wad of cash for the check. Gwen just collapsed into her arms again, the word "idiot" getting lost in the tangle of tired limbs and frazzled red hair, drool hanging out her mouth.

**A/N: Kevin and Ben are idiots. Haha, this was just really random and it popped into my head while I was tired. Totally something a few of my guy friend would do to me…except I wouldn't offer to sleep with them to make them shut up…that'd just be so awkward. Anyways, I thought it'd be funny(: Hope you liked it! Paramore, out.**


End file.
